Seabreeze's Tale
by SeabreezeSwiftdeath
Summary: A young haremaid needs to escape the corsair ship that she's been an oarslave on since she was young. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

* Disclaimer *  
  
None of these places are actually mine, but all the characters are. All the places, like Salamandastron and Redwall, come from Brian Jacques own brilliant mind. I'm just creating my own story out of what he's created.  
  
Seabreeze's Tale  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The soft summer breeze whispered through Mossflower Wood's shaded depth, traveling westward toward the sea. This same wind passed by Salamandastron's towering peak and on across the sea. If it had stopped, it would have seen a small force of beasts gathering near the base of Salamandastron, but it went across the great sea to watch a different occurrence. It went nigh the corsair ship, the Swift Death, as the oar slaves labored over their oars.  
  
Seabreeze, a young hare, looked up as the cooling breeze swept by her to fill the sails. Though she was only seven seasons old, she knew what it meant when the wind came. Rest time! She glanced sideways to see Bloodstench, the sea rat overseer, look questionably to the captain, Captain Overkill. Captain Overkill nodded, and Bloodstench's bellowing voice boomed in all beasts' ears.  
  
"Alright, ya lazy, gud for nuthin' beasts! The wind's back, so it's break time for ya'll! Ya know the precedure! Pull in the oars and march ta the slave pens! Hop ta it!" he raged at the oar slaves.  
  
Seabreeze, and the four creatures that she was chained to, pulled in their oar at the same time as the others. There were twenty oars on the ship with five beasts per oar, and there were different kinds of creatures. Seabreeze was chained to two mice and two squirrels, and it had been that way since she was two seasons old. All the creatures stood up at the same time, and they hurried to where the crowded slave pens were before Bloodstench whipped them for moving too "slow". It was there where they got to rest and visit friends and family, and it was also where they planned and dreamed their escape. The only problem was that nobeast has ever escaped and lived to tell about it. They were caught, brought back, and killed, right in front of the other slaves as a "lesson". Seabreeze's own parents, Seashell and Nightshade, had been some of those beasts just this last season.  
  
Seabreeze was a very unusual hare. She was dark and light gray with lavender eyes. Her long ears added to the fact that she was a hare, not a rabbit. Most of the corsairs and sea rats called her rabbit or bunny rabbit, but that was not true. She was a hare, not a rabbit!  
  
Seabreeze sat down and relaxed. This had been the only life she remembered. She couldn't even remember the two seasons that she had live in complete freedom when she was a young one. Her family had been taken when the Swift Death had raided their community of hares. She couldn't even remember what it had felt to be free.  
  
Seabreeze tuned into the conversations that were happening around her. It was then that she noticed Nightstorm, her squirrel friend, beckoning for her to come over to where he was. She got up and walked to where he was. When she got there, she noticed that a gathering of mice, squirrels, moles, voles, hares, shrews, and all sorts of other types of creatures had gathered in a circle where Nightstorm was standing.  
  
"I think that Seabreeze should be our leader," Nightstorm said as she stood next to him. "She knows the corsairs better than most of us do, and her parents were admired by most of the slaves." The other creatures murmured in agreement to the proposal. Seabreeze was confused. What did Nightstorm mean by "leader"?  
  
"Seabreeze, we have just decided that you will be the leader of our escape from our imprisonment. We trust you will accept?" Nightstorm asked hopefully. As Seabreeze looked at the pitiful faces that were turned toward her, she knew what her answer would be instantly.  
  
"Of course I'll accept! Are you crazy?" Seabreeze answered. The gathered creatures cheered silently.  
  
Suddenly, a paw clamped upon Seabreeze's shoulder. "Harr, harr, harr! What's goin' on here? I'm sure the Captain would be vury intersted in what ya have ta say," said a deep rumble that came from behind her.  
  
* AN: I did a clean up job on some of it.Might do some more later. ^_^ * 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Seabreeze froze with fright. It was Bloodstench's voice! What would he do to them? What would he do to her, to be more exact?  
  
Seabreeze was suddenly spun around to face.her brother! Her brother, Thunderstorm, was grinning mischievously at her. She was amazed, but then she remembered that he was an imitator. He could imitate any creature.  
  
"Heeheeheehee! Ye shoulda seen yer face, Sis! Ye looked like ye swallowed a frog! Hohohohoho!" he said. He was laughing so hard that he fell to the deck and rolled around.  
  
"Shhhh!" whispered the other slaves, frantically looking around to make sure none of the corsairs had heard him.  
  
When he had calmed down, Seabreeze rebuked him by saying, "Thunderstorm! You should be ashamed of yourself, scaring three seasons of my life off of me! Don't you know better than to do that? Especially with them corsairs around! I had thought you had learned from the last time you had done that!"  
  
Thunderstorm looked sheepish. He remembered that really well. He had been imitating Seabreeze, saying some very nasty things about the corsairs, and hadn't realized that one of those very corsairs had been close enough to overhear. Luckily, he hadn't been able to identify whose voice it was that had been saying those things, or Seabreeze might have been killed for the things that her brother had said using her voice. Instead, all the female slaves that had been present had been flogged, then made to do double oar work. Needless to say, he had never taken on the voice of any of the other slaves, but he was known for taking on the various corsair voices, but usually when none were around.  
  
Remembering that day, he said apologetically, "'m sorry, Breeze. I was only trying ta have a little fun!"  
  
Seabreeze's eyes softened as she gazed at her younger brother. He was, after all, only 4 seasons old. Then, they became concerned. "Thunderstorm," she said sternly, "Where's Stardust?" She was referring to their season old little sister, who was born not that much before their parents' deaths.  
  
Thunderstorm looked more chagrined as he mumbled a reply. "Donno," he said hesitantly.  
  
That alarmed Seabreeze indefinitely. "What do you mean, you don't know! You were suppose to be watching her while I was at the oar!"  
  
Just then, Seabreeze felt a small body hit her leg, followed by a small voice saying, "BOO!" As she looked down, she relaxed with relief. There was Stardust, grinning devilishly up at her. Seabreeze gave Thunderstorm a forgiving look, seeing as Stardust wasn't hurt.  
  
Nightstorm put his paw on her shoulder, saying, "She has been doing that lately, to anyone watching her. Even you, Seabreeze."  
  
"She's been getting very active lately," Seabreeze admitted, " I can't disagree with that." Saying that, she looked at her brother, saying, "I'm sorry for snapping at you."  
  
"'T's ok, Breeze," he said to her, then grinned. "Maybe we'll have ta throw Star ov'rboard if she becomes ta be too much of a pawful!" He picked the little hare up and feigned throwing her off the ship, causing the beloved terror to shriek with delight.  
  
Just then, the overseer came over to the pens to see what the commotion was about. "Yarr, waz goin' on ina here!" he bellowed at the top of his lungs, "Quiet down ina there, or ya'll be put back to oar wit out a break!" Having that threat upon them, all the slaves sat down wherever there was an available spot. Thunderstorm plopped down on a spot near to Seabreeze, pulling Stardust on his lap to keep her quiet. Seeing everything back in order, Bloodstench left. All the slaves sighed in relief.  
  
"So," Thunderstorm asked when it was safe, "What were y'all talking about before I h'arrived?"  
  
"Seabreeze has agreed to be our leader in the mass escape from the ship. Hopefully, we'll be able to pull it off," Nightstorm replied in a hushed voice.  
  
Crawling off of her brother's lap, Stardust climbed into Seabreeze's lap, urgently saying, "Seabee, Seabee, ya won'ta be leavin' Sta behin', willa ya?"  
  
"Hush now," Seabreeze told her soothingly, "Of course I won't leave you behind, you little terror you." Star settled down, suckling her paw.  
  
"Now," Seabreeze said, as she got back to the current issue, "We have to think of a way to escape. Any suggestions?" 


	3. Seabreeze's Past and some other things

Some of you are wondering at Seabreeze's past, and want more of it. Well, here's a little note (or more) telling MORE of her past, as well as explaining some things.  
  
To Maran Zelde: I'd like you to notice that there's not that many hares on the Swiftdeath, so Seabreeze and her brother won't HAVE the perfect hare dialect. I might change some things in the story, to clean it up for some, including that dialect error that you pointed out. Thunder is the one that I want to have the most hare-like dialect, with some differences, because they did, after all, grow up on a slave ship.  
  
To Eris: I have a hard time with names. In fact, Seabreeze and Stardust are the only one's I didn't have any problems with. Thunderstorm is completely my best friend's, and, while the others ARE mine, it took me a while to come up with them. If you have any suggestions, go ahead and make them. As you notice, I am wordy. While I know that the second chapter needs to be touched up, the first one was my pride and joy! :-( That's ok, I can touch THAT up too. :-P I'll like you to note that I AM wordy! (Well, actually, I like to build a big picture.Actually I like to give YOU the things to build on with you're imagination!)  
  
Ok, onto Seabreeze's past. (Which I might put in the story at some point in time.) Let's see, Seabreeze obviously has a brother and a sister, which you've already met. There isn't much to her past, except being a slave for most of it. All she has left is her siblings, while the REST of her family gets killed. All she wants is a peaceful life, safe with her siblings, never having to worry about them getting killed. She doesn't even care about revenge, for her parents WERE murdered, if you'll remember.  
  
That's all to the note. I'll get to the third chapter soon.  
  
*SeabreezeSwiftdeath* 


End file.
